So numb
by Kupo Corp. Productions
Summary: (For near strangulation..) Malik transformation to Marik on the battle city blimp....To LINKIN PARK Dies...Lives's... Numb.. Dies....lives..eheheh..nn;


Numb  
  
/Tired of Being what you want me to be../  
  
/Feelign so faithless, lost under the surface.../  
  
The egyptian boy clutched his head, "no..go away.. Get out of my head!" he growled, his eyes tearing in a pain only he could feel...  
  
/don't know what your expecting of me../  
  
/Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.../  
  
the Dark voice in his head laughed at him, "Fool... Get out of MY body!" it chuckled darkly. THe boy's eyes widened and he felt the pain come back, he screamed and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"No!.. No...! This ....this is ...MY body!" he chocked on a whimper of pain and clutched his head tighter.  
  
/Caught in the Undertone just Caught in the Undertone.../  
  
/Every step that I take is another Mistake to you..../  
  
He could see it... the spirit inside of him... When he closed his eyes he could see...It's. THe Pupiless eyes of his hatred staring back at him. "No.. Get out of my head!..Shut.. Shut up!" He shouted. He shook his head as if to fling the voices away, but they only kept taunting. He heard it laugh, and laugh louder than it had before. It stung his ears... the sheer volume of the laughing driving him insaine.  
  
/Caught in the under tone Just Caught in the undertone.../  
  
"GET OUT!" He shouted.  
  
/I'VE! BECOME SO NUMB!/  
  
/I can't feel you there.../  
  
His breathing deepened as the other people on the Battle city blimp saw him, collaps to his knee's. THe mighty Malik is falling...  
  
/BECOME SO NUMB!/  
  
/I'm so much more aware..../  
  
"NO! YOU AREN'T ME! SHUT UP!... SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTERD!" He practicly cried out.  
  
It laughed louder then it tuned down to a hystaric chuckle, "No.. Get out of MY body... I AM you....Give in.." Malik saw the spirit Smirk.  
  
"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shook his head violently eyes tearing from the internal battle he was facing. Tears feel to the metal floor of the Arena atop the blimp. No one did anything... the Unconcious form of Rishid lay on the arena as the others watched in horror.  
  
/I'M! BECOMING THIS!/  
  
/All i want to do.../  
  
/IS BE MORE LIKE ME!/  
  
/AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!/  
  
The spirit smirked at the boys pain... "If it werent for me.. You'd never have made it here.." It said tauntingly. "I AM THE ONE THAT CLAIMED YOU HTE SENNEN ROD!" it shouted.  
  
the boy's eyes snapped open.. "you...you.. you Basterd! I GOT HERE BY MYSELF!!" He shouted mentaly.  
  
The spirit laughed, the volume of it harming his ears to the point of bleeding. His cold lavander eyes fogged over with tears as he felt his very mind being crushed.  
  
"...you are pathetic..." said the voice in his head. THe angered egyptain boy looked up and saw the transparent form infront of him. It smirked, in a  
fashion. "now...let me put you out of your missery!" it shouted and grabbed his neck.  
  
/Can't you see that your smothering me.../  
  
/Holding to tight, afraid to loose control.../  
  
Malik felt its cold grip around his breathing passage, he was choking. Struggling to breath, struggling to take his own sanity back. The transparent form lifted him up by his grip on his wind passage. Malik was squirming in his grip, desperatly gasping for air.  
  
/now it seems like everything you thought i would be../  
  
The spirit clicked its tongue sympatheticly...."now...Stop squirming.... or i'll have to kill you slower..." it hissed.  
  
/Is falling apart....right infront of you.../  
  
Malik was lifted higher, his feet didn't touch the ground, htey kicked wildly, his face turning an unatural colour from the lack of air. It was too much for the boy, his eyes fogged over black and he passed out in the spirit's grip.  
  
/Caught in the undertone just Caught in the Undertone../  
  
/every step that i take is another mistake to you../  
  
The spirit smirked satisfacturaly and phased into his new vessal...."the time of judgement..." the body smirked evily... "Is now...." the egyptian boy's body's hair stood into rugged spikes and it turned a dark glare at the tri-haired boy near him...and smirked sadisticly. In the most, soul trembling tone the earth probably ever heard.....he said one thing... "....bow to your new Pharaoh...."  
  
/caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone../  
  
/and every second i waste is more than I can take!/  
  
Deep...in the back of the mind of the spirit, the soul of Malik lay, inside a glass pyramid. Forced to watch the horror his own hate brought on him. he banged against the glass as hard as he could. "LET ME OUT!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!.. SISTER!!!" he shouted.  
  
"no one can hear you....." the voice around him laughed tauntingly.  
  
/I'VE BECOME SO NUMB!/  
  
/I can't feel you there.../  
  
Malik felt his body tingle, like the feeling that each limb had fallen asleep because they were sat on wrong (a/n: i think we all know that feeling.. x_x). His mind was being gripped in a cold sweat, he clutched his head and cried out in pain. 'Rishido....help...' he thought weakly as his screaming continued. His vision fogged up terribly and he banged his fist against the glass walls infront of him. He felt his limbs move, the ones that felt so numb move. the spirit was making him walk, but to where.....  
  
/BECOME SO NUMB!/  
  
/So much more aware../  
  
/I'M BECOMING THIS!/  
  
Malik looked on in horror as he saw the face of the spirit again, it looked so much like him. He was paralyzed in fear, "..n..no your not me...let me go.."  
  
/ALL I WANT TO DO!/  
  
The spirit seemed to look at him, and it smirked. "...pathetic..."  
  
/IS BE MORE LIKE ME!/  
  
/AND BE LESS LIKE YOU!/  
  
Malik layed on the glass, curled up into the fetal possition, eyes shut firmly, muttering things of denial that any of this happened........it was all just a nightmare....  
  
/And i know...I may end up failing too.../  
  
/and i know.../  
  
the spirit smirked, "you were just like me...with someone dissapointed in you...." It glared at him coldy, almost mockingly.  
  
/I'VE BECOME SO NUMB!/  
  
/I can't feel you there!/  
  
/BECOME SO NUMB!/  
  
/So much more aware../  
  
Malik tightened his grip on his knees and squinted his eyes shut, "look at you..." the spirit chuckled ly. "Like a scared dog with its tail between its legs.." it laughed at the egyptian boy.  
  
/I'M BECOMING THIS!/  
  
/ALL I WANT TO DO!/  
  
"...i'm not you...i'm not you.." Malik chanted through tears of pain.  
  
/IS BE MORE LIKE ME!/  
  
/And be less like YOU!/  
  
/I'VE BECOME SO NUMMMB!/  
  
/(Tired of being what you want me to be...)/  
  
/I've BECOME SO NUMMMB!/  
  
/Tired of being what you want me to be.../  
  
Malik clenched his fists as the blackness overtook him and he fell into a sleep, to be woken when freed of his own rage. When he was himself again....when that time comes.  
  
~!$^ Fin ^$!~  
  
Sarah: *Wipes tear* Kupo: *asleep, cuddling a yugi plushie* Sarah:..x.x KUPO! Kupo: *mutters something and rolls over* Sarah:..._..*Sigh* anyway... Kupo: *mutters* sarah doesn't own malik, marik, Yu-gi-oh...the blimp..orrrr...*Yawn* Linkin park and their songs... Sarah: ^^' well put.. Kupo: *cute snore* Sarah:..o_o..i'd hate to see what she'd be dreaming.. Yugi plushie: ^^ *cute squeak* Sarah:...must....resist...urge...*touches yugi plushie* Kupo: *Snaps awake and bites sarah's finger* Sarah: X___X..owie!!!! Kupo: e.e serve's ya right... Sarah:..x.x...please....review.... kupo:... Sarah: OR i;'ll throw Yugi plushies at you ..and trust me.. *points at kupo* With her on your tail it will be hell.. Kupo:..e.e..i'm so loved.. Yugi plushie: o-o;  
  
~ You see the button.. PUSHI PUSHI!!~ 


End file.
